


Tɾιρ ƚσ Kყσƚσ

by Arthuria_PenDragon



Series: ♣ Pԋαɳƚσɱ Bɾσƚԋҽɾʂ ♣ [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherly Affection, Gen, Half-Siblings, Kuroko Tetsuya and Mayuzumi Chihiro are Siblings, Kuroko and Mayuzumi are Half-Brothers, One Shot, Out of Character, Post-Winter Cup, Skipping Class, Soft Akashi Seijuurou, Surprises, but only for Kuroko, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthuria_PenDragon/pseuds/Arthuria_PenDragon
Summary: Kuroko unexpectedly pops up during Rakuzan’s training time.AKA, Akashi can’t quite deal with the fact, that the two Phantoms are brothers. Yet in the end... he still does the unlikeliest things...Post-Winter Cup AU part 2
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya & Mayuzumi Chihiro, Mayuzumi Chihiro & Rakuzan High Basketball Team Members
Series: ♣ Pԋαɳƚσɱ Bɾσƚԋҽɾʂ ♣ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019130
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	Tɾιρ ƚσ Kყσƚσ

Kuroko’s eyes went wide, when he noticed the date. His brother’s birthday!

He wanted to celebrate with Chihiro in person, but at times like this... he really hated they lived so far apart and that they attended different schools. He wasn’t sure he could survive Rakuzan — it would be Teikō all over again, esecially with Akashi-kun there and he didn’t want that, but...

... he wanted to see his brother.

Ever since he had found out he had an older brother, because his mother had been married before finding his father... he had always wanted to meet his brother. And when they met, his life had changed. Knowing that their mother was too busy with work and neither of their fathers cared particularly for them... they’d found solace in each other, even despite the distance. And at least twice a year, they would meet — on their respective birthdays.

Last year his father had a business in Kyoto around that time, so he had asked him to drop him off and he had waited for Chihiro by his door. This time though... his parents weren’t here. And this time, Chihi’s birthday was on a weekday.

Damn school. He had never missed his brother’s birthday before and he wasn’t going to start now. His brother was his most precious family member and he didn’t want Chihi to be alone at home on this special day. (He was sure Chihi’s father wouldn’t be home either, which meant his brother would be alone, if he didn’t visit.) Spending a birthday alone was dreadful, especially after being bone-tired courtesy of the devilish training methods of a certain redhead.

 _‘That’s it. I’m going.‘_ he decided.

He wasn’t Akashi Seijūrō, for whom school life stopped, if he wanted so... but who cared? He’ll deal with that absence somehow, when he was back in school. For now, only getting to Kyoto and getting a present, what mattered. And maybe some takeout of Chihi’s favourites, so he wouldn’t have to cook?

Ah, yes. That sounded like a plan. (And maybe, just maybe... he could save his brother from Akashi-kun’s clutches, before the redhead’s training killed him.)

* * *

Mayuzumi Chihiro sighed, glaring at the midget Devil incarnate, that paraded as his Basketball Team Captain. So much for relaxing today. He had wanted nothing, but to relax and read his light novels, but _no_.

The Devil incarnate had other plans and since he was _absolute_ (damn his Mount Fuji-sized ego!), no one could do a thing. Going against the word of Akashi Seijūrō was one way ticket to the Shinigami’s realm... and Mayuzumi Chihiro felt he was too young to die. So he endured silently, like the others.

“Break’s over.“ the redhead announced and Chihiro scowled at the other irrately, before his face returned to the usual passiveness. The other team mebers all groaned and murmured some things, but wisely enough, none of their words were loud enough for Akashi to catch them. (Had Akashi caught whatever the others said, his teammates would be dead.)

The gym was quieter, than usual, as it was training only for the first string and his teammates were too tired to say anything. With the usual _warm up_ (damn it all, Rakuzan may be high level shool, but it wasn’t _freaking_ Teikō and someone really should have told Akashi that!) exercises done, they lined up for a mock match.

They were not even done with the first quarter, when Reo messed up a pass and the ball sped farther away. Chihiro leapt forwards to return the ball, before it went out of the bounds, but it was too late. It flew towards the gym’s open door...

... and suddenly the ball stopped before it sped past him, dragging a blue streak behind it, flying straight for Akashi. Chihiro’s eyes went wide. He _knew_ that pass!

Akashi caught it and raised an eyebrow at the powerful pass. “Ignite Pass, Kai.“ he stated simply, frowning at the hand, which he used to cath. (Inside, Chihiro was grinning in satisfaction. He was so, _so proud_ of his Otōto for making the damn Devil work a bit...)

Wait... Otōto?

Several eyes turned towards the door, from where the ball had returned and indded, there stood one Kuroko Tetsuya face completely calm, unfazed by the previous incident.

“Tetsuya?“ he spoke, sadly, just as Akashi did.

Akashi gave him a look and Chihiro igored it. He had a good idea, why his brother was here. As he turned back to his baby brother, a wide smile appeared on his face and Tetsu leapt at him childishly, with such force, that he had to take a step back, to maintain his balance.

“Onī-san!”

Chihiro laughed at the exuberant call and hugged his brother close, ruffling his hair.

* * *

Akashi Seijūrō _stared_. (It was rude to stare, he knew that, but he couldn’t help it and from the looks of it, the other Rakuzan members weren’t any better, than him.)

First, his former Teikō teammate turns up out of the blue and now Mayuzumi Chihiro was _laughing_ and ruffling said ex-teammate’s hair in the cutest, _most affectionate_ way he had ever seen. He had never seen so much emotion on the silver-haired teen’s face. (Seriously, at this point, he would not have been surprised, if Chihiro didn’t understand the concept of emotions, beyond contempt. And no, he _wasn’t_ being an asshole. It was how Chihiro was.)

Actually, _scratch that_. He had never seen Tetsuya being so expressive either. Now the other was _smiling widely and clinging to Chihiro_ in a typical sibling manner and his upperclassman didn’t seem to mind it at all. (Usually, Chihiro barely let himself be touched and he had downright kicked Reo once, when the shooting specialist had tried to hug him.)

Excuse his language... but what the freak fucking HELL?!

Chihiro was laughing and Tetsuya was clinging to the older, while rambling. _Tetsuya. **Rambling**. Chihiro. **Laughing**._

Was the world coming to an end?

Yes, he knew they were siblings... half-siblings, to be precise. So he knew they were half-brothers. It was a fact he had come to accept. (No, he will _never_ addmit, that on the way home from the Winter Cup, he had nearly gotten a heart attack, when the two Phantoms revealed their relation. That near-heart attack _hadn’t_ happened.)

He still hadn’t come around the fact, that he had never even entertained the idea, that the two might be related. To think he had failed to notice something like that...

He shook his head and turned his attention to the two pass specialists, just as (the still-smiling) Tetsuya disentangled himself from Chihiro.

“I’m happy to see you, Otōto... but what are you doing here?“

Slowly, as inconspiciously as possible, Akashi inched closer. The teal-haired boy hummed, his expression closer to the usual blankness, but it was still soft and fond and his eyes still sparkled in a rather expressive way. “Ah, have you already forogotten what day it is, Chihi-nī?“

 _Chihi-nī._ That, Akashi decided, was something he would probably never get used to hearing. And especially not from Tetsuya. (Again... how had he _not_ noticed they were related?!)

Chihiro sighed. “Another tiresome day, when the Devil himself decides to take a visit during training time.”

Akashi twitched at those words and he glared at Chihiro and as if sensing his glare, the silver-haired player shifted to glare back, protectively shielding Tetsuya... The redhead scoffed. As if he would ever hurt a hair on the younger pass specialist’s head.

Kuroko scowled a bit and jabbed at his brother’s ribs. “Be nice, Onī-san. Akashi-kun isn’t _that_ bad... okay I take that back.”

Akashi twitched. “Why thank you for the vote of confidence.“ he bit back at the tealette. Kuroko Tetsuya looked at him, the fondness replaced by eerie blankness in a blink and he shrugged.

“From what I remember, Akashi-kun always said it was my honesty you appreaciated. I was just being honest.”

Akashi deadpanned at his former classmate. “And now I wish, I could take it back. But... why are you here? You live rather far away and if you’re here now, that means you had to skip classes today.“ his red eyes narrowed on the teal.

“It’s special day, so skipping classes was excusable today. You know, I usually don’t do that.”

Akashi hummed. It was true. Kuroko Tetsuya never skipped classes. That had been Aomine’s hobby and even Kise missed a few. Hell, _he_ wasn’t one to skip classes either, but even _he_ had more absences back at Teikō, than Kuroko! How Kuroko did that, Akashi would never understand...

“You travelled so much just for that, Tetsu?“ Chihiro asked, an odd mix of shock and fondness on his face, as he looked at the younger.

The blue-eyed boy shrugged, as if skipping classes for this particular reason (whatever it was), was the most normal thing of the world. “Of course.”

“Hey, why is cutie here?“ Hayama asked. Akashi glared and planted a firm elbow into the blonde’s side, just as Mayuzumi levelled the _Raijū_ with a killer-glare.

“That’s one of my former teammates you’re talking about, _Hayama_.“ Akashi growled, “If Mayuzumi decides to gut you, I will gladly give him a hand and get him the best lawyer afterwards, if you don’t _shut up_!”

The blonde whined, like a wounded puppy. Mayuzumi gave him a suspicious look and Akashi shrugged. “Once a Teikō is always of Teikō. We stick together. Right, Kuroko?“

Kuroko hummed and nodded. “That’s true, Akashi-kun. Which reminds me... I would like to ask a favour of you, Akashi-kun.”

 _“Tetsu...”_ Mayuzumi hissed, dark eyes narrowed, but Kuroko just rolled his eyes at the older, before his gaze settled on him again. (Again, it was odd to hear that nickname. So far, he had only heard Aomine call the Phantom that and Momoi... but the girl was like that with everyone.)

Akashi raised an eyebrow. “What sort of favour, Kuroko?“

“Hm, well, today’s Onī-san’s birthday and I came to Kyoto to celebrate with him. I was wondering, if you would let him leave earlier?“

Akashi blinked.

“You skipped school just to be here for Mayu-chan’s birthday? That’s so CUTE~!” Mibuchi cooed.

Akashi blinked again. Today was his senpai’s birthday? And Kuroko had skipped school just to be here?

Kuroko shrugged. “We live far apart, Mibuchi-san. I rarely see him. If not for the Winter Cup, I doubt, I would have seen him for a few more months. It’s... kind of problematic to meet. But we always celebrate our birthdays together, so yes... I skipped class to be here.”

That... that was kind of _cute_ , Akashi had to addmit. He wondered what the hell was with their family (the clipped tone Mayuzumi used that day on the corridor and the different surnames indicated something messy...), but he had enough courtesy not to pry. The topic was obviously sensitive, especially for Mayuzumi.

And... a part of him remembered their days back at Teikō too... when it was always Kuroko to remember all of their birthdays and drag them to eat out, instead of some extra training... and for some reason, Akashi always agreed. Even his worse side agreed, because this particular way of caring from the blue-haired Phantom was oddly special.

Akashi sighed and made a gesture at the door. “Then go along, Kuroko and I’ll pretend I haven’t seen you drag our sixth man out that door.“ he said, throwing a look at the tealette.

Mayuzumi gave him an odd look and Kuroko raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure it’s alright, Akashi-kun?“

He rolled his eyes. “You have ten seconds to get him out of here, Kuroko Tetsuya, before I revoke what I said and toss you out of the gym myself for disturbing practice.”

Kuroko hummed in understanding and excitedly dragged his brother out, so that even the usually quick and sure-footed Mayuzumi stumbled. Akashi just shook his head — today was full of oddities, it seemed. Oddities, that surrounded his ex- and current phantom player.

Nebuya blinked at him in disbelief. “Did you just... let Mayuzumi skip practice?”

Akashi’s eyes narrowed. “This _did not_ happen. If I so much as hear you spreading such rumours, that I allowed someone to skip practice, _I will skin you alive._ ”

The treath seemed to work and the others went back to training.

Akashi himself sighed and fished out his laptop from his bag. He had an e-mail to write. It wouldn’t do for Kuroko to have an absence from school today...

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave commets. Arigato :3


End file.
